Never Leave Her Alone
My name is Mark Ross. I am recording this for the police, even though no one will take my story seriously. It was a sunny day and my youngest daughter, Martha, was outside playing in the wind just running around and playing on her own. And my other daughter Rebecca was texting her friends on her phone, whatever teenagers do on their phones. I was just on my laptop paying bills... stuff like that. I heard Martha talking to someone, I peered outside my window to see who she was talking to, but no one was with her. I asked her, "Sweetie? Who are you talking to?" She turned her head to me, "Daddy, meet Slace! She's my new friend." I stared at her with a puzzled face, but just put it aside, since most kids have imaginary friends at her age. A couple hours passed, Rebecca and Martha were both sound asleep. I stayed up a little late. I started walking toward my bedroom, when I heard Rebecca scream, a frightening shriek. I burst threw the door, and saw her terrified face at the foot of her bed. "Rebecca what in hell is wrong?!" I screamed. "Dad, I saw something! It didn't have a body! Just a head with its mouth sew'd shut! And no eyes just black gaping holes, I swear I'm not lying!" She cried at the top of her lungs. "Rebecca Ross! That is the worst lie I've heard in years. Now go to sleep." I stepped out of her room and back to mine, and laid my head to rest. As soon as I knew it, it was the next day. I saw Martha at the dinning room table. She looked at me and said, "Daddy I've been waiting for my breakfast!" I responded, "Sorry Martha, I just had a rough night. I needed a little more sleep." She looked down towards the floor. "I don't think Slace likes Rebecca," I told her. "No more talking to Slace, okay Martha? Your sister said she saw it last night in her room!" I sort of yelled to her. "She doesn't like Rebecca at all she wants to get rid of her!" I yelled once more, "Martha, no more Slace! OK?! Look at me OK?!" She nodded. I walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Martha, Rebecca was still sleeping. "Typical," I thought. After Martha ate all of her food, she went went to the back yard to play, hopefully by herself. "Rebecca, Martha! Dinner!" I yelled to them. Rebecca ran down the stairs rushing to get the first bite of food, but Martha was already there. "Hey dad? Can I sleep with you tonight I'm just a little scared because of last night..." She gave me puppy eyes, "Rebecca, You're fifteen years old. You can sleep alone." I turned away from her to clean up in the kitchen. Soon after I cleaned the dishes and the house a little, I looked out the window to see Martha sitting on the bench in our back yard. Looking very distressed, I asked her, "What's wrong, Hun?" She responded with a sigh, "Slace is angry." I just backed away to give her space, knowing this nonsense couldn't be true. Inside again I saw Rebecca sitting on the couch watching TV Like normal, and Martha still sitting pretty. At least everything was normal for once. Getting ready for bed, I quickly tucked in Martha and Rebecca, assuring them that they were safe. I walked into my room plopped down onto my bed and feel asleep. All of the sudden I flashed up onto my bed from the nightmare I had again, I slowly walked to check on Rebecca and Martha. As I walked down the hall I could feel the sense of fear in the air and I knew something wasn't correct, now running to Rebecca's room, I creaked open the door. What I saw, still haunts me today. Blood from up and down the walls saying the same horrible sentence, "Never let her be alone." I looked to Rebecca. Her eyes were missing... and... her head was cut off. In one piece... I fell to the ground crying. The police soon came over... I plead insanity for the death of Rebecca Ross, and the disappearance of Martha Ross... I'm safe now... from that friend... safe from the terror. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Bad